


sleepy

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, hope u enjoy, this is literally so short but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: tired couch cuddles





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :))  
> Thanks, as usual, to coldyoungheart for editing! LOVE U

Your face is buried in something warm.

As your eyes slowly blink open, you feel your eyelashes fluttering against something soft - a cotton sweatshirt. Closing your eyes again, you nuzzle closer to the source of heat. You force your feet in between your blanket and you sigh contently, ready to fall back asleep, but there’s a loud yelp that makes you jump awake.

Startled, you peel open your eyes and look at your blanket, which, you quickly realize, isn’t a blanket.

It’s your boyfriend.

You grin sleepily up at his scowling face, eyes squinting through his crooked glasses.

“Can I help you?” he rasps, shifting so your ice cold feet aren’t touching his. You frown, eyebrows furrowing as the numbness returns to your shivering body.

“Yes, you can,” you reply stubbornly, shoving your feet into the space between his calves. He rolls his eyes, a weary smile making its way onto his face.

You get comfortable, stretching your arms in his face and brushing your icy hands on his partly exposed stomach. He growls as he yanks his sweatshirt back down. To make yourself even  _ more  _ comfortable, you go ahead and put your pillow on his face.

“You’re really annoying, did you know that?” Dan’s voice is muffled, and you can practically  _ hear _ him rolling his eyes under his glasses.

“Hush,” you chide softly, taking the pillow off for a second to see his face. His eyebrows are raised and his eyes are tired. 

“Excuse me,” He mumbles, drawing the words out. You grin triumphantly at him, and another soft smile involuntarily spreads across his face.

You relax into him, pressing your hands to Dan’s warm chest. His own hands come up to wrap themselves around yours, squeezing them softly and bringing them up to his mouth, kissing them softly.

“Love you,” you tell him as you kiss his forehead with your cold lips.

He closes his eyes. “Love you too.”


End file.
